Poderia ter sido diferente
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Não importa o que os outros pensem, só queria que ele, Harry, soubesse a verdade.


_**Poderia ter sido diferente**_

Fora horrível.

Espanta-me tamanha crueldade que se possa existir dentro de uma pessoa, se é que dá para chamá-lo de pessoa, um ser desprezível, merecedor de pena, é o que eu acho.

Ele, Voldemort, arrasou toda uma família, desestruturou-a totalmente, deixando vivo apenas um, o filho, Harry. Mas penso, como é que uma criança poderá viver, poderá ser feliz sem os pais? Aqueles que lhe deram a vida, lhe deram amor, mesmo em um curto tempo.

Na noite em que Tiago e Lilian Potter foram mortos, eu estava escondido na minha antiga casa, fazia parte do plano, eu teria que fingir ser o Fiel do Segredo, enquanto na verdade era Pedro Pettigrew. Há pouco tempo, havíamos descoberto a tal Profecia, aquela que destinava o meu afilhado, como o possível destruidor do Lorde das Trevas, fora um choque, tanto para Lily e Tiago, quanto para mim.

Fora por isso que Tiago decidiu protegê-los com essa magia antiga, que apenas alguns poderiam saber o local onde estavam, e quem ele escolhera para ser o Fiel fora eu, mas eu lhe aconselhei escolher Pedro, pois seria menos óbvio, por mais que eu quisesse ser o Fiel, por mais que eu teria feito tudo, tudo mesmo, para poder salvá-los.

Se eu pudesse mudar alguma coisa, teria mudado isso, teria aceitado o convite de Tiago, teria sido o Fiel, teria até mesmo morrido por eles, seria, com toda certeza, incontáveis vezes melhor do que eu tive de passar.

Quando soube o que havia acontecido na antiga vila de Godric's Hollow, fui até lá, afinal, era meu dever cuidar de Harry se algo acontecesse aos seus pais. Ao chegar lá, vi o que Voldemort fizera...

Era chocante. Olhar a casa, antes tão bonita e com um aspecto tão feliz, destruída. Dumbledore estava lá também, perto da casa com um embrulho nos braços, corri até ele.

- Como ele está? – perguntei-lhe, tentando enxergar o meu afilhado.

- Está bem, suponho. – respondeu-me calmamente.

- Como acha que Voldemort soube onde estavam eles, Dumbledore?

- Creio que aquele que pensávamos ser aliado de Voldemort, não era o Sr. Lupin, e sim, Pedro Pettigrew. Afinal, apenas eu, você, Batilda e Pettigrew sabíamos a localidade da casa.

- Aquele miserável! – exclamei. – E Harry? Ele ficará comigo, certo?

- Creio que seja melhor que ele fique com alguém da família, isto é, que fique com a irmã de Lilian, Petúnia.

- Mas ela odeia bruxos! Sempre azucrinou a Lily! Irá deixá-los com eles? Com trouxas, Dumbledore? Eu também fazia parte da família, os Potter me acolheram, afinal de contas!

- Sim, irá ser melhor para Harry viver longe do nosso mundo, ele será reconhecido por todos, a sua história será contada a todas as crianças, seria muito perturbador.

- Ah, claro, porque ser criado pelo pior tipo de trouxas é milhões de vezes melhor! – eu disse, irônico – Isso é um absurdo, Dumbledore, ele seria muito bem criado por mim, eu sou responsável por ele já que Tiago e Lilian não estão mais aqui para fazê-lo!

- Sr. Black, creio que a decisão esteja tomada. Hagrid já está vindo para cá, ele irá levá-lo até a casa de Petúnia.

Olhei-o, pasmo. Como ele poderia? Como ele ousava a fazer isso? Para que servia o padrinho afinal? Abaixei meus olhos e vi o pequeno Harry nos braços de Dumbledore, quietinho, apenas observando com seus grandes olhos verdes - iguais aos de Lily - a conversa que lhe era incompreensível. Olhando-o, tão parecido com os pais, os pais que não estavam mais vivos por causa de um traidor estúpido, e por certa forma, por minha causa. Se eu não tivesse dito a Tiago para escolhê-lo, se eu tivesse dito sim a ele, aceitado protegê-los, aceitado ser o Fiel, mas não. Com esses pensamentos, tomei uma decisão.

- Desejo-lhe sorte, Harry. Nos vemos em breve, espero – eu lhe disse.

Instantes depois, aparatei.

O que fiz a seguir, pode ter sido meu pior feito. Ou não. Fui em busca de Pedro, queria vingar a morte de meus amigos, como ele pôde fazer tal coisa? Como pôde trair os próprios amigos? Quando o encontrei, tentei matá-lo, disse-lhe tudo o que merecia, xinguei-lhe de tudo o que eu poderia, e quando finalmente tive a chance de acabar com ele... Ele fugiu. Fugiu matando os diversos trouxas que estavam próximos a nós, que tentavam ver o que estávamos fazendo, matou-lhes e ainda deixou um dedo para traz, não por figura de expressão, deixou mesmo um dedo, lá, no chão, simulando sua morte.

Ao pensar nisso, gargalhei.

Sim, o que mais haveria de fazer? Ele havia traído os amigos, matado os trouxas, e ainda simulado sua morte na mesma noite! E nós que havíamos subestimado-o por tantos anos, seria por isso que ele fez o que fez?

Logo, sem ao menos eu perceber, estava sendo levado a Azkaban. Eu era o suspeito por ter entregado os Potter's ao Lorde, claro.

Não me importava o que os outros achavam de mim, eu apenas queria que Harry soubesse da verdade, que ele soubesse que eu sempre fora amigo de seu pai e de sua mãe, que eu me arrependia de ter sugerido outro para protegê-los, que eu o amava, e que queria ter cuidado dele, mas que fui impedido. Queria que ele, Harry, soubesse de tudo isso, que ele se honrasse do padrinho que tinha, e que de alguma forma, alguém provasse minha inocência, que acreditassem na minha palavra, eu disse-lhes que o verdadeiro culpado era Pettigrew, e eu ainda provaria isso, e seria ele que passaria o resto da vida em Azkaban, enquanto eu poderia cuidar do meu afilhado, muito melhor do que ele estaria sendo pela irmã de Lilian, a contra-os-bruxos, Petúnia Dursley.

_Fora horrível_, ainda é horrível pensar em tudo, e em como fui idiota em ter feito o que fiz, _poderia ter sido diferente_, poderia ter sido - apesar de tudo - até mais feliz...

* * *

N/A: Ginny amiga, tomara que tenhas gostado! Foi o máximo que consegui escrever sobre o Harry e o Sirius, eu lhe disse que tenho bloqueio para escrever algo que não seja romântico e/ou dramático. Mas espero que esteja a altura do Sirius (apesar de ter certeza que não). Bom, espero também que todos tenham gostado =D Beijinhos, Lys.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
